Thank you Angela
by BonEsFantastic
Summary: Footsteps were disturbing the peaceful silence of the Jeffersonian Labs, the moon's light was still glooming through the celling, creating dark shadows across the untouched areas the moon could not reach. SEQUEL TO ANGELA'S GIVING UP RATED T FOR SAFETY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

**Sequel to Angela's Giving up.**

**Thank you sooooo much to everyone who reviewed my last story. And to show my appreciation here is the Sequel.**

**To those who have not read the pre sequel can still read this and understand this fic but I would advice you to read it :p **

**xbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxb**

Thank you Angela

(3.22 am)

Footsteps were disturbing the peaceful silence of the Jeffersonian Labs, the moon's light was still glooming through the celling, creating dark shadows across the untouched areas the moon could not reach. There at the end of a small platform stood a tall figure belonging to a confused or rather scared woman. It had only been weeks since her walls of protection had crashed down. She had learnt to become independent at at very early age of teenage hood. And now somebody cared for her. She glazes at the clock centred on the table merely inches from her eyes and breathes in deeply remembering the man laying across her bed who'd wake up to discover a cold side of the bed that she vacated. 'God what I am doing' she thought. No other man would have sleep on her door step awaiting to be loved by her. No other man would have known to discover her in her fragile sobs at the cemetery confessing her defeat to love to the mother she had lost years ago. She shook her head to demolish her thoughts and continued the observation over the decomposed figure laying on the table.

* * *

(07.10am)

Booth woke up with a smile as he remembered where he had spent the night his eyes were still shut as he searched for his loved one.

"Bones?" he whisper. His smile turns into a frown as he realises she's no longer there. His eyes slowly open as he reluctantly gets out of the warm bed. He searches the room and notices her cell is no longer charging by her bedside and immediately comes to the conclusion she had gotten up in the middle of the night and left. He breathed out in slight frustration as he knew where to locate her.

Booth returned to her bedroom and fished for jeans laying on the floor. Remembrance from the night before came flowing back to his head as he inhaled her aroma on his jeans. He had never met a woman who made him feel the way he did with just a simple touch he was in love with her and for some reason that petrified him and sent exciting shivers throughout his spine. Maybe it was the fact that she had left every guy who cared for her. Maybe it was the fact she was his "The one" but whatever it was he was ready for the wild and dangerous ride. Half an hour later he was ready to leave her apartment and with one last glaze around her bedroom he left for work.

(8.30 am)

Even though it was still early in the morning Brennan's eyes were beginning to feel sore. People were starting to arrive and making their way to their perspective offices.

"Sweetie how long have you been here?" asked Angela as she stepped on to the platform.

Brennan was so deep in thought that Angela words went unacknowledged. Angela rolled her eyes and gently tapped Brennan on the back. Brennan looked over her shoulders and smiled at her friend. "Hi Ange. What's up?".

"How long have up been here?" asked Angela.

"Ermmm....about six years" Brennan was confused with her friend's question and its relevance and slowly acknowledge what she meant, "Since half three I think" she said and continued to investigate the bone she was holding.

"And Booth?" smiled Angela.

"Booth is....fine" Brennan hesitated "I woke up in the middle of the night to find his arms around me protectively and I felt...safe....and loved" Brennan focused on a little spot on the floor and kept her eyes on it unable to look at Angela.

"Sweetie that's what being loved is all about!" Angela walked closer to Brennan and gave her a tight hug. "He loves you" she smiled.

"And I love him" Brennan smiled "I just panicked..." Brennan immediately looked at her friend with worry in her eyes "Ange you don't think...he's going to leave me after this do you?" she asked.

"Nah of course not this is Booth were talking about Bren. You guys are meant to be" she made a gesture with her hands to simplify her meaning "Forever".

Brennan smiled and fished for a phone from her lab coat pocket.

"Booth" She heard.

"Hey...It's me...sorry about leaving...I just needed time to....think" she panicked over his silence.

"It's fine beautiful...you gotta know that I will always fight for you" he said. His gentle tone caused her heart rate to beat at its normal beat.

"So how did you're thinking go?" he asked.

"Great...my thinking came to the small conclusion that I'm in love with you" she smiled.

"Good....I'm in love with you too Temperance" his voice was full of passion and hope and Brennan knew he meant every word he said.

Angela had a wide smile planted on her face as she heard her friend's conversation with the sexy FBI agent. "Bye...I love you" she heard.

When Brennan ended the call she tilted her head at Angela who was doing some kind of victory dance on the platform unaware others were watching. Brennan laughed. Angela heard Brennan's laugh and stopped dancing. "just so you know...I want to be the godmother of your children" she smiled wickedly. Brennan rolled her eyes and said "yeah yeah....Thank you Angela" and walked away. Moments later when secured in her own office Brennan started to panic again. She didn't disagree with Angela's protest over a child to godmother. She had always said children were not for her. She just didn't see the benefit of bringing another human onto this violent world. But having a little child running around, a child that had her intelligence and looks and Booth's courage and royalty sent shivers of excitement and hope thought her body and she wanted it. She wanted Booth's baby..."Oh my God! I want a baby with Booth!" she said out loud shocked with her discovery she looked around her office and was happy to notice nobody heard her exclaims.

_T.B.C..... _

**A/N**

**Okay so here's the first chapter for the sequel sorry it's really short but I hope you liked it! **

**Reviews helps me grow so please =D **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story! My Birthday came and went and I did not get David Boreanaz :( I cant say it doesn't hurt) LOL

**A/NOkay I know this has taken me ages to publish but I'm currently suffering from a thing called writers Block....(its really bad!) so This won't be my best chapter, but it's just something to fill in a gap and to get my creativity back!. **

**And the heat is too unbearable to be inside! So I've been using a pen and paper to get some ideas. **Bnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnb

**Ratings: T (Just this chapter is a T but I didn't wasnt to higher the ratings) so u've been warned! **

A day later...

Brennan woke up to discover Booth's arm laying across her abdomen she felt his strong arm tighten around her as she tried to slip out of bed. The shine from, the moon light reflects off of her mirror leaving a blue gaze around her room. As she successfully unwraps his arm from her body she slides out off bed with the guidance of the moon as her only source of light. The thoughts of having Booth's child were still flowing through her mind as she walked through her apartment.

Noticing the new found coldness on the bed Booth searches for his partner to discover she had left the bed again. "God...what is she doing to me?" he thought. Booth reaches for the alarm clock to see the time. (2.30am) he sights loudly as he pulls the fine silky bed cover from his body. His frown is quickly replaced with delight as he hears movement in the bathroom. The candle like glowing light cascades down the narrow corridor reflecting on the large glass coffee table that occupied most of the sitting room area. As Booth reaches the door he gently knocks on it with his index finger and waits for her response. His waits does not last long as he hears her command to enter the bathroom. As he walks in he notices her clothes in a mountain like manner on the bathroom floor. As his glaze moves from the floor he meets the eyes of a certain forensic anthropologist and smiles. "Your taking a bath now?" he raises an eyebrow.

"yeah I couldn't sleep" she smiles lazily removing a bubble from her arm by lightly blowing it away.

"Coz that's normal" he chuckled. The hot water cause the whole room to steam and as a result Booth felt his exposed skin beginning to form little dots of sweat. "Bones, how hot is _that_ water?" he asked whipping the sweat from his forehead.

"Pretty hot" she winked observing his well toned torso through his tight vest. Noticing her playful wink he moved closer to the tub. "Can I join?" he grinned. She simply nodded in response. Booth smiled widely and quickly stripped off in the same speed as a child would ripped his presents on Christmas day. Observing his fast movements she let out a loud playful laugh. His clothes were now cascaded around the bathroom floor causing the size of the mountain of clothes to increase. Lingering over his naked body, Brennan became oblivious Booth was requesting space on the tub. She had seen him naked almost every night since they started dating, but she just couldn't get enough. She knew well before then that he had a well structure body. She knew her biological needs could be easily satisfied with another man, but with Booth. He did not only satisfy her needs , he gave her love. The laws of physics were important to Brennan after all she was a woman of science but the very first time they made love those laws were demolished from her belief as they had become one. Her eyes were still lingering on Booth as she acknowledged his requests. "Were you analysing my body?" he asked shyly and playfully covering up. "I was merely observing your...your arms" she smiled. He tilts his head at her "my arms?" and smiles. She nodded in response and moves her body further in the tub to allow more room for Booth on doing this a small wave is created causing amounts of water to spill over the edges of the tub. When Booth had settled in the tub Brennan allowed him to hold her as she rested her head on his chest. "This is nice" he smiles. "Mmmmm" was her only response as the sensation of Booth caressing erased her vocabulary He smiled and began to leave a snail like trail on her neck with his wet kisses. As an instinct she tilted her head over to the side to allow him better access to her neck and simply enjoyed the moment and sunk further in the tub allowing the warm bubbled water to cover her body. Booth was enjoy the power he had over her and simply smiled unaware her next words would change their life's forever. "Booth I want a baby!" she exclaimed. Booth was unsure if the words that came out of his girlfriend's mouth was hallucinated as his body froze in place. "Booth?" she called. Booth was unable to concur up any sentence in the English language. His lips were still glued to her neck as she panicked over the silence and called his name. "Booth?".

Two minutes later...

"Hey, Booth!" she shouted panicked had left her thoughts as the minutes went by, she was now beginning to feel annoyed. Had she said the wrong thing? Was it too early in their relationship?.

After a few more moments of trying to get his response Brennan sighted loudly and reached for her towel that was folded neatly on top of the shiny white sink awaiting to be used. As she was drying the remaining soupy water from her body she heard Booth groan. At hearing the first response from her partner she wrapped the white cotton towel around her body and sat on the toilet seat and just looked at Booth who was holding a glaze over his feet. His face showed no sign of emotion and Brennan cursed herself for not having the 'people reading' skills that he so gladly employed.

"You...you want a baby?" he raised his eyebrow and looked at her right on the eyes. He was shocked over his girlfriends revelation, sure he wanted another child but Brennan had always made it clear that children were not for her. "With me?" he asked pointing a soupy finger to himself.

She nodded. "Well I don't actually need you, there are men or ways...."

"wooooh woooh woooh! Bones!" he interrupted "No other man!" he said. She smiled and continued "But I want you" she said in her matter-of-fact voice she often employed when professionalism took over.

"So let me get this straight you, Temperance Brennan....Bones wants a B-a-b-y?" he grinned.

"Booth I know how to spell Baby!" she said matter-of-factly. She was beginning to feel irritated with his juvenile manner.

Booth on the other hand could not keep his face straight and looking at a rather annoyed Bones made him laugh out loud. She smiled at him confused at why he was laughing out of control."Why is that funny?" she said in an irritated tone.

"God! I love you!" he said through his tears of laughter.

"Why is that funny Seeley?" her eyebrows joined together as it did when she was irritated or when she was observing a 100 year old Bones, She pressed her lips together causing them to seam thin.

"Coz....I....Didn't see that coming" he said still laughing. She folded her arms and looked at him like a mother looked at her child when they were miss behaving.

"oh...come on Bones! Its a little funny!" he said as he stopped laughing aware of her annoyance he grinned hoping his charm smile would let him off the hook. She pursed her lips and nodded advising him to continue.

"I mean...are you sure?" he asked. "Don't you want a baby with me?" she asked looking and feeling a little hurt. Acknowledging her emotion Booth fishes for his towel and immediately stepped out of the tub making large puddles of water on the bathroom floor.

"of course I want a baby with you Temp!" He moved closer to her abstracting some of his body heat along with the water heat to her and kissed her on the head.

"Then why did you laugh?" she asked as the corner of her lips began to bend into a smile.

"It was unexpected that all...so we're trying?" he raised an eyebrow. She nodded in response and smiled at him. Her eyes were shinning as the reflection from the light reached her eyes. His smile grew wider as he lifted he body from the seat. Their eyes lingered on each other as he asked the next question. "So what do you say we start now!" he smiled mischievously. She meet him halfway with a seductive laugher. "I think that could be possible"

(07:30 am) Saturday Morning

Brennan woke up with the widest smile on her face. The conversation she had shared with Booth in the early hours of the morning was playing on her mind. She was so content with her life at the moment she was the happiest she had ever been since her parents disappearance. She felt nearly complete. The weight of Booth's arm around her stomach made her feel safe. She kissed his arm and curled up further into him as she rested her head on his chest and fell back asleep.

(10:45 am)

It was the middle of the winter but the sun was shinning brightly outside. The rays were creeping through the curtains allowing just enough light to outline her features. As his chocolate brown eyes open he is immediately greeted with the sun's rays that managed to enter the room. He immediately shut his eyes and moved his body closer to hers. He then notices her breathing changing. "Morning beautiful" he kisses her on the shoulder. "Morning" she smiles enjoying his warmth

"I had the most wonderful dream!" he whispered in her ear before placing feathered kisses on the of her neck.

"Oh yeah! What about?" she smiled turning her body to face his. "You and I trying...for a baby" he smiled. "Ya'know what! I had the same dream too!" She grinned. He began to poke her ribs sending cries of delight through her mouth. "Booth! Stop" she laughed. "You don't seam to convincing!" he said as he continued to tickle her. "Booth sto....op" she giggled. He stopped as his lips were captured with hers. "I love you" he said between the kisses. "Good! Coz I love you too" She smiled into his kiss. Her hands began to snake like caress his stomach finding their way to his toned chest "Do you wanna try again?" he asked his voice were husky causing her stomach to somersault with excitement. She wondered if the feeling would ever go away. "Show me how much you love me!" she said as he rolled on top of her."I always do!" he said as his head came crashing down onto her lips.

_Several Hours Later _

"So wha'cha doin today?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders as she purred hot coffee into his large mug."maybe I'll call Angela, we haven't spent much time together since we've started a romantic relationship...do you want the rest?" she asked handing him the rest of her French toast. He smiled and nodded in response. "Ya'know you need to start eating for two" he grinned. She tilted her head with a lazy smile "We don't even know if we're pregnant yet!". He shrugged "I just know ya'know" he drank the rest of the coffee and grabs his plate and cup making his away to the sink. "What your guts are telling you this!" she jokes, emphasising the word guts. He laugh with his back turned from her "Yes Bones!".

Half an Hour later...

"So are you going to tell Angela about the baby" he asked whilst holding her close to him. She had called Angela and made a lunch date with her giving Booth the whole afternoon to himself, Parker was away at his grandparents house, so Booth decided to meet up with Hodgins. "No...I'm not pregnant yet...I don't want her to be disappointed" she said. Her head was resting on Booth chest and he hugged her even closer to his body. "Okay beautiful" he still had troubles believing she was with him and trying for a child that he had to pinch himself every so often.

"So when 's Angela coming?" just as he said that a loud knock came through the door. "now!" she exclaimed. Brennan reluctantly unwrapped her self from Booth and made her way to the door. As she opened the door there stood a happily grinning Angela, even though they were in the middle of winter her clothes could say otherwise as she wore a flower patter blouse with acid washed jeans and matching sandals her dark hair was down and loose shaping her face and highlighting her features. "Angela! You look....summery" Brennan said purposely highlighting the summery word.

"I know! It's sunny outside and you know I hate winter so this..." she looked down at her top "....makes me feel better" and grinned. Brennan laughed and walked inside to grab her purse that was laying on the floor next to her sofa.  
"Ready to go?" asked Angela.

"Yup!" nodded Brennan. "BYE BOOTH!" she shouted in the direction of her bedroom.

"BYE...I LOVE YOU!" came the response. "LOVE YOU TOO!" she shouted and walked out of the apartment leaving Angela behind who had an 'o' shaped mouth. "You two are soooo sweet!" she squealed. Brennan held the door nob awaiting for Angela to exit, "Come on!" she rolled her eyes at Angela.

"Okay...Okay BYE SEXY!" she shouted. Brennan raised an eyebrow at Angela. "What he's your BF not husband...besides I love annoying him and its so cute to see you all protective Sweetie!" she grinned and walked out of the apartment.

Bnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnnbbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbbnbnbnnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnnb

Brennan and Angela spent the entire afternoon shopping. The cold December day had finally settled in, the sky had turned into a dark shade of grey symbolising the rain would be harsh. They were both disappointed the warmth had only lasted a few hours. But that what you get when you lived in Washington DC. After a few requests gone ignored by Angela she had finally decided to listen as they settled in a small coffee shop. After they ordered their coffee they decided to sit by the window. Allowing them some privacy for girl talk.

"Thank you Angela!" Brennan blurred out.

"What for sweetie?" she smiled.

"For locking Booth and I in the supply closet, if it wasn't for you we would be together!" she took a sip of her coffee.

"Sweetie, that's what best friends do!" she reached for her hand and gently squeezed it "How is the love boat going?"She grinned "I want ALL the details" she raised her eyebrows in excitement.

"It's ummmm...fine" she smiled widely thinking of Booth.

"Just fine? Coz it seamed more that that earlier!" she smiled.

"I love him Angela...I mean really love him like jumping in front of a bullet for him love!" she began to laugh as she remembered he had done that before. Angela looked a little confused but waved the thoughts off. "Is he good in bed?" she smiled mischievously.

"Angela!" exclaimed Brennan.

"What...I want so details I won't be getting godchildren so I might as well enjoy some parts of your relationship" Angela said. Brennan bit her lip at her best friends comment. She was thankful it went unnoticed.

Moments had gone and the sky had now turned dark the temperature had also degreased sending shivers through both of the bodies. "Okay maybe I shouldn't have dressed like this" laughed Angela.

They had left both of their cars outside Brennan's home and had decided to walk to the mall after all the morning was warm. But now. It was replaced with rain. As they finally reached Brennan's apartment they were both soaked. They were both laugh hysterically as Booth opened the door.

"What the...Bones why didn't you call me I could have picked you up from the mall" he said concert for his girlfriend's health " you're gonna catch a cold!" he walked thought the apartment leaving Brennan and Angela laughing at themselves with no reason. Booth walked in with two towels on his hands and handed one to Angela and the other to Bones. After Angela was dried and went home Booth turned the bath tub on and commanded Brennan to take a bath. After a protest from her she reluctantly took the bath. She didn't not realised how long she had been there for because when she had finished and placed her pyjamas on she found Booth had retired to bed.

She reached her bedroom door and gently knocked on it. As she entered the room she found Booth fast asleep and smiled. She moved closer to the bed and quickly slide in under the covers and rested her head on his chest. Noticing the weight on his chest Booth subconsciously wrapped his arms around. She smiled and said "I Love you Booth" she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

(10:00 am) _A week later _

Brennan woke up and noticed the absence of Booth warmth straight away. She felt her heart tightening as thoughts of Booth and baby trying was just a dream. She sat up on the bed and tried to see any signs that Booth and her romance were not dreams. Noticing his shorts across the floor she smiled widely. She decided to get out of the warm bed and go in search of her boyfriend as she reached the kitchen she saw him dancing and singing along to I can't help myself which was blasting out of the radio:

_(Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch)_

_Sugarpie honeybunch  
You know that I love you  
I can't help myself  
I love you and nobody else  
In and out my life  
You come and you go  
Leaving just your picture behind  
And I kissed it a thousand times_

When you snap your fingers  
Or wink your eye  
I come a running to you  
I'm tied to you, baby  
And there's nothing I can do  
Ooh, sugar

Oblivious to Brennan's presences Booth started dumping up and down and playing the air guitar whilst singing along to the music.

_Sugarpie honeybunch  
I'm weaker than a man should be  
I can't help myself  
I'm a fool in love you see  
Wanna tell you I don't love you  
Tell you that we're through  
And I've tried  
But everytime I see your face  
I get up all choked up inside_

When I call your name, girl  
It starts the flame burning in my heart  
Tearin' it all apart  
No matter how I try  
My love I cannot hide

She began to laugh out loud and joined him in the middle of the kitchen, dancing and singing, as he noticed her presence he slightly blushed but continued to dance.

_Sugarpie honeybunch  
You now that I'm weak for you  
I can't help myself  
__I love you and nobody else_

Sugarpie honeybunch  
I'll do anything you ask me to  
I can't help myself  
I want you and nobody else

Sugarpie honeybunch  
You know that I love you  
I can't help myself

Remembering the eggs he left in the oil he suddenly stopped dancing and paid attention to their breakfast. As the song ended Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth and kissed him good morning. He smiled and continued to cook them breakfast. As she inhaled the smell of oil she immediately felt a little quizzy and took a seat. Booth noticed this and immediately asked her if she was okay, she had turned pale. He was now panicking as his girlfriend ran to the toilet. He rushed after her and was immediately by her side as she started to be sick down the toilet. "Bones! You need to sit down, I knew that rain would make you sick!" he cursed.

"I'm okay Booth! The smell of the eggs just made me sick, I don't usually eat cooked breakfast that probably why I threw up!" she said as she was sick again. Moments later she felt much better, although she did order Booth to get rid of the eggs. She was happily munching pieces of a pie he had left on the fridge. Booth had gone for a shower and when he had returned to the sitting room he noticed Brennan with her legs crossed watching T.V eating...pie! 'Can this day get any weirder' he thought.

"Bones...your eating pie?" he raised an eyebrow and joined her on the sofa.

"Huh huh" she nodded. "I really wanted pie!" she smiled.

"Right!" he laughed.

Realising her new found craving for pie she rapidly jumped up knocking the pie into the floor.

"Booth I THINK IM PREGNANT!" she happily exclaimed.

"Reeeealy?" He said standing up and started jumping up and down happily with celebration.

"Yep...Morning sickness, cravings all the signs are there! Logically I would say I'm pregnant" she said in her matter of factly voice.

"Only you would react like that to a pregnancy...God I love you Temperance!" He laughed and hugged her tightly. His lips collided with hers as they kissed passionately...

**A/N**

**Here it is...**

**Hope you liked it! If there's anything that needs to be changed let me know!**

**Should I continue? **

**Let me know :) **

**Thanks Emily (Skins) **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I own nothing.:(

Special thanks to:**AvoLorf**

**csimesser1&****IloveBooth**

**BxBforever ****& ****bb-4ever**

**For always reviewing my stories you guys make my day!**

**Thanks to everyelse who've review this story or just read it, its great to know when I've made someone smile.**

A/N

I'm soooooo sorry it took me forever to publish this, hope I didn't lose any readers. (I've made this story extra long for you)

**I've started working a couple of days ago and I really didn't have any access to a computer! I Don't really like the beginning of this chapter but I had to find a filler! The ending was fun to write though! :o) please let me know what you thought!**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been days since they had both discovered she was pregnant, they had taken three tests to confirm and they were happy they all came up positive. Brennan was a little scared of motherhood but she swallowed the terrifying thought and celebrated with Booth. They had not told anyone at the lab as they both thought it was too early, they could be complications and if that occurred they wouldn't be able to deal with it around their friends and co-workers. Now that Brennan was pregnant Booth's protective alpha maleness stroked in even more than before. Angela had noticed his sudden need to protect Brennan's stomach but the thoughts of Brennan being pregnant never crossed her mind. She knew her friend all to well to know she wanted no kids. As Brennan walked through the Jeffersonian lab Angela noticed she was just on time from her previous self who would have been at the lab from the crack of dawn. She was content her friend had a life outside of the lab and smiled when she saw Booth rushing right behind Brennan with a packed lunch.

"Bones! Please don't forget to eat this...for the little guy" he whispered on her ear. She smiled and took the paper bag from Booth's hands. He kissed her on the forehead and started to walk out of the lab through the clear glass door. Just before he disappeared from her view his smiled and whispered loud enough that only she could hear. "I love you Both!" and left. She smiled and placed her left hand on her abdomen. "That's your daddy!" she whispered to her stomach. She felt a little silly. The baby couldn't possibility hear her it had no ears yet, but its presence in her abdomen made her warm on the inside.

Angela noticed Brennan's hand caressing her stomach and started squealing loudly receiving numerous of strange looks from her co-workers. Her loud squeals made Brennan jump and as she looked up to witness where the noise came from she saw her best friend running at full speed towards her. As Angela approached Brennan she grabbed her wrist and pulled Brennan into her office.

"You're PREGNANT!" Angela exclaimed.

"What!" Brennan's eyes widen in shock. How could she possibility know! I'm not showing yet! Brennan thought.

"Oh don't play dumb with me...Missy...the unnoticed touches...Booth's over protection...and you...you were talkin to your stomach!" Angela said. Brennan threw her hands up in the air as a sign of defeat "Fine! Ange...but please you're gonna have to calm your squeals down!" Brennan said.

Angela placed her hands on her mouth and squealed into it. "Sweetie I'm SO happy for you!" she exclaimed and rushed over to the other side of the coffee table to give her friend a hug. Brennan returned the hug, happy that she now had someone to share her glees with. "But you can't tell anyone Angela...not yet!" Brennan smiled as she saw her hand distinctly moving to smooth her abdomen.

"Awww you're kid is going to be so cute!" Smiled Angela and placed her own hand on Brennan's stomach. Both of their hands were still on Brennan's stomach as Cam walked in to the office. She eyed the two friends confusedly as she cleared her throat. "What are you doin?" she asked as she moved closer.

Brennan began to panic as she looked at Angela for a rapid answer. "We were...we...You know what Bren...that new belly button ring is fabulous we can't even feel it through this thin material!" Angela gave Cam and uneasy smiled. Cam nodded believing the story. Angela's smile grew wider as she was proud of her quick thinking. Cam smiled at Brennan and returned her attention back to Angela. "Here's the latest case, I need you to run these pictures" Cam handed the paper she was holding to Angela, "And run it through the missing persons data base, I believe our victim goes by the name of Telma Davison but I just want to get my assumptions right" Cam said.

Angela nodded and smiled at her boss "Sure thing Cam" and began to look through the pictures. Raised her eyebrows at Brennan "See you later Doctor Brennan" and left the office. Brennan breathed out a loud breath in sign of relief. Just then She began to feel a little light headed "oh oh" she knew this feeling all to well know and ran to the nearest restroom. Angela laughed shaking her head as she saw Brennan leaving her office with her hand covering her mouth.

The rest of the morning went by quickly. Booth kept calling Brennan every few hours, checking to see if she had eaten and taking it easy every time Brennan rolled her eyes and just complied with his requests. As the evening approached the lab had begun to quieten down as workers left for their respective homes. With no new case, Brennan had busied herself with identifying World war II victim from the limbo and as always she was unaware the time. Booth had not checked up on her for a few hours now so she thought it couldn't be that late. As she looks around the platform she noticed there was only two other scientists on the platform. Most offices including Angela's were now empty. She stretched her arms as her back began to hurt indicating the hours she had been squinting over the bones. Unaware that on the outside world snow had been falling heavily covering the whole city in a beautiful white blanket. Her phone came to life as she felt its vibration coming from her coat pocket. As she checked caller I.D a smile formed on her face.

"Hey handsome. How's work?" she asked.

"Hey gorgeous...its a little hectic, sorry I didn't ring earlier I got held up in a meeting...I'm just coming home now...please tell me you are at home now!" said Booth.

"Err...considering my location is at the Jeffersonian Institute medico-legal lab I'm not comfortable with pleasing you by saying I'm at home" she said matter of factly.

"Temperance!" he sighted "Have you seen the weather?" he asked concert for his girlfriend's and baby's location during the bad weather.

"No" she said as she walked down the platform to look out of the nearest window "Why?"

"Its snowing...pretty bad!" he replied.

Brennan was beginning to panic as she saw the bad storm and the traces it had left behind each time it had hit the ground causing increases of snow level. "Booth! How I'm I getting home tonight?" she panicked. She closed the blinds and made her way to the exit. As she reaches the doors she hears a voice behind that immediately stops her acts. "Ermm Dr Brennan DON'T... we've tried to open the door and only managed to get more snow in...we're trapped!" said a young looking guard. Her eyes were wide as she looked around the corners of the dark museum her eyes stop its glazes when she sees two little blond heads belonging to two girls no older than six hugging each other for comfort. As Brennan walked closer to the girls she notices their similarities and comes to the conclusion they were twins. Brennan searches the rest of the room as she looks for their mother or father. She eyed the security guard again and decided he could be their father he was too young and compared to the girls milky white skins his were dark which showed no traces of them sharing parental genes.

"Where are their parents?" Brennan whispered with her back to the girls.

"I'm their step uncle...I was babysitting them until my shift ended at nine...I didn't see the snow...and...well Samantha..." he tilted his head towards one of the girls "...wanted to grab her Barbie from my car...and when we tried to open the door snow started to pile in" he said. Brennan breathed out with frustration and bent down to the girls eye level and smiled "Hey I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan I work here" she smiled holding her hand out to the girls one of the girl placed her small hand on Brennan's and shook it. "I'm Emma-Lee and this is my sister Samantha" she shyly said. "We are going to be fine...the snow should clear by tomorrow morning so you have to be brave little girls and follow me..." she looked at the guard for allowance as he nodded she smiled "...okay?" Brennan smiled. They nodded and stood up. "Where we goin Dr Brennan?" asked Emma-Lee who was running in front of Samantha and trying to catch up with Brennan. "To my office its warm there and there's sofas for you to sleep in..." she smiled "...and you can call me Temp". The young guard was smiling as he walked behind them three he had noticed Brennan many times before but never had the courage to talk to her. "Temp what's your job? Samantha asked.

Brennan looked at the little girl who was sitting by the sofa resting her head on the pillow of the coach. "I'm a forensic anthropologist...it can identify remains a bad decom...I'm a bone lady!" she smiled. The girl nodded and feel asleep. Brennan smiled at the girls as she turned her gaze to their uncle who was passing up and down on the same spot. "Would you like a cup of coffee...Errm..."

"Steven" he smiled "And I would love some!" he walked behind her as they made their way to the staff kitchen. As they approached the kitchen she began to make them coffee in silent. The silent was however demolished as her phone began to ring. She answered it with looking at Caller I.D.

"Brennan...oh hey Booth...we at the lab...I can't get out we're trapped...yeah...its the guard and his two nieces...Booth I'm going to be fine...it will...okay...see you tomorrow love you too" she ended the call with a smile planted on her face.

The snow had stopped falling as the night progressed Booth kept cursing at the weather every time he glared out of his apartment window. He had tried to pick Brennan up from the Jeffersonian but only succeeded in getting irritated at the weather. He knew she was safe and warm there and he was content with the fact there was a security guard there. But he missed her, he missed wrapping his arms around her slime figure when sleeping. Hours later Booth is awaken by a loud ring emerging from the floor. As he become full concious to his surrounding he reaches for the phone and answers it.

"**Booth" he clears his throat to clear his croaky voice. **

"**Booth..the girls are crying and I don't know what to do!" came a panicky voice belonging to Brennan.**

"**Wha...Bones! Use your maternal instincts or whatever" he says amused with his girlfriend's panic.**

**Booth this is not funny...and just because I'm a woman does not mean I have magical powers over children!" she said "and you have Parker you know how to deal with kids" she stated.**

"**Bones! You are expecting a child of your own...you need to learn this things...now whatever they are crying about it's probably about their parents so ask them what's the matter" he said with a smile on his face. **

"**Okay I can do that!" She breathed in deeply as she said it. "oh and Bones! Please could you keep it in mind that you are talking to children okay?" Booth lightly laughed at the thought of their confused expressions to Brennan's vocabulary. **

**Brennan rolled her eyes. "Of course I will Booth!" **

"**Okay and problems and ring me!" He said.**

"**I will" Brennan nodded.**

"**I love you" They both said it at the same time leaving to partners with a goofy smile. **

As she ended the call she spun around and smiled at the girls. She walked over to the coach and sat on its arm. The girls had stopped crying when they saw Brennan sitting on the sofa. "What's wrong girls...you can tell me I'm a good listen" Brennan smiled.

"We miss our mummy" Sobbed Samantha. Emma-Lee Nodded and clunked on to her sister.

"I Know you do...but the snow is clearing up...we're going to get out of her in time...there's nothing to be afraid of...I need you to be the braves little girls ever and spend the night here with me...you see I'm also missing my boyfriend..." she rubbed her belly "...we're going to have a baby!" Brennan said smiling at them. Their eyes widen as they looked at her stomach. "Is he your prince charming?" the girls smiled, Brennan nodded and smiled back "Yep and when we get out of here you can meet him" Brennan said.

"Our mummy is going to have a baby too!" Emma-Lee exclaimed. "Hey but it's not with our daddy...they got a divorce when we were babies" Samantha explained. Brennan frowned for a few seconds "I'm sorry about that...but I bet you're happy with having a little brother or sister to play with" Brennan smiled as she moved closer to them and began to tickle them. They burst into giggles as Brennan continued to play with them. On hearing the laughter Steven opened his eyes to find Brennan chasing the girls around the platform of the Jeffersonian lab. He smiled and then drifted of to sleep again.

_Half and hour later..._

Brennan awoke to the sun's bright rays and breathed out with signs of relief she could now see the sky which indicated they were no longer trapped. As she looked down to identify the weight on her arms she notices Emma-Lee small body curled up next to hers and smiles. "Booth was right...all they needed was someone to talk to" Brennan thought. She had found that being trapped in the lab with two small children to be rather fun. If someone told her two years ago that she would be expecting a child with my parents she would have punched them but now these girls taught her that there was more to life than work and for that reason for once in her life Temperance wanted to go home and cuddled up to her warm boyfriend in that safety shelter he provided with his embrace.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell started beeping on her desk. She slowly pulled her arm from under the girl and quietly rushed to her desk. "Hey Booth!" she whispered.

"Bones! I'm about five minutes away from the lab...the roads have cleared enough for me to drive up!" Booth said, She could here the car as it was running through the ice "Booth drive carefully" she said.

"Bones...I'm outside" he said.

She smiled and ended the call. She ran out of her office as fast as she could to reach Booth...being away from Booth only proved something to Temperance she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She was happy with the baby but it seamed even that was not enough for her. As she reaches the exit she reaches for the lock on the large thick door and opens it as she does the remaining pieces of snow began to cascade around her feet sending shivers up her legs. However the cold snow sensation does not fully resister as she springs her body onto Booth as he approaches her. She wires her legs around him as her lips crashed into his. "God Booth...I'm missed you so much...the girls made me realise that there's more to life and...I don't want to be spending all of my time at the lab any more I want to spend it with you" she smiled and captured his lips again.

"Wow...Temperance" was all he could say before she spoke again.

"And...I don't want to be your girlfriend any more!" she said. He began to panic as he looked into her eyes. She shook her head no and gently kissed his lips to reassure him. "I mean, I want to be your wife!" she grinned. He looked at her and and frowned. "Bones! I wanted to ask you for so long, but you always said that marriage was pointless and you didn't see the point of it...I love you but I'm happy with being with you and our baby with no marriage certificate" he said as he gently let her body slide from his embrace. "But I thought you wanted a wife and kids and the whole white fence, big house thing!" she said as she moved her head closer to his. "I want this Booth!" she whispered on his ear. He could feel her warm breath against his ear as he groaned "but if you want to be the alpha male and ask me yourself and by all means do it!" she grinned, her lips merely touched his ear as she slipped her hand on his chest "ask me!" she gave him a warm smile, her eyes were shining with love as he lowered his lips onto hers.

"How about you introduce me to your little friends"he grinned as his head tilted to the side. Brennan spun around and smiled when she saw the two little blonde heads walking towards them.

"Temp where do'you go?Emma-Lee asked as she crabbed Brennan's hanging hand. Booth saw this and a smile crept up to his face.

"Hey sorry Emma-Lee" Brennan kneed down to her level as she introduced them to Booth.

"Booth this is Emma-Lee" she said holding Emma-Lee's hand up "And this is Samantha" she said rubbing her hair. Both girls looked up at Booth and grinned "Is this your prince charming?" they asked. Booth laughed and stretched his body up proudly. Showing his alpha maleness. Brennan also gazed at him and laughed lightly "Yeah...he sure is" she answered them with a broad smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Five Hours later...

Brennan walked through the steamy bathroom and breathed out with relief. Cam had given her the day off when she discovered that Brennan had been trapped by the snow in the lab. She couldn't stop smiling as she played the conversation between her and Booth in her mind over and over again.

"_Temperance I love you, but I want to do this right, tonight" _

"_Tonight" she agreed._

The day had gone rather fast as she thought about it, she whipped a spot on the mirror to allow herself to see her own reflection and smiled. 'Tonight is going to be special little one' she smiled as she looked down at her stomach. After successfully showering and picking out her clothes for the evening she moved over to her room and reached for the make-up bag she had left in the sleep over bag she had retrieved from Booth's car and began to apply the eye-shadow which she was finding hard to do with the large grin that wouldn't go away. She had to thank the twins for her courage to ask Booth to marry her or to even open up to that ritual. He truly was her prince charming.

She was applying the finishing touches to her make-up when she heard a knock at he door. She lightly frowned as she dropped her lip gloss on the floor from the unexpected knock. As she glazes at the clock on her bedside table she quickly adjusts her hair and happily sways to the door. As the door opens she meets those gorgeous brown eyes of her boyfriend and she literally "aaaahs" at his appearance. There he stood with a fine black suite that outlined his broad shoulders and masculinity. His hair was gelled back naturally and the light blue tie he wore only illuminated his skin tone perfectly. She smiled widely at him as her cheeks turn into a light shade of red.

"You're early!" she exclaimed as she moved her body to the side to allow space for his to enter her apartment.

"Am I?" he grinned as he looked at his beautiful partner. She wore a silky navy blue off the shoulder dress that draped above her knees the back was v shaped exposing her silky white skin to his naked eyes. Her pregnancy was beginning to show as a small bump was formed around her belly. She had let her hair loosely curly creating her sharp features to stand out more as she spun around on the same spot allowing Booth to look at her. "You look beautiful Temperance" whispered as he captures her lips. "Thank you" she managed to say before he literally swiped her of her feet as he made his way to the door. "Booth! I can walk you know!" she said through her smile. "I know but tonight let me treat you like a princess" he said as he kissed her temple. She smiled as she remembered the girls prince charming story and nodded in agreement and to her surprise she liked it.

*~*~*~*~*

"So Booth where are we going?" Temperance asked as she placed her had on his thigh.

"It's a surprise" he grinned. She crossed her arms pretending to be irritated but only managed to get a laughter from Booth. "You'll see it when we get there Bones!" he said.

"Of course I will Booth I have eyes... unless you blind fold me throughout the evening you're not going to do that are you?" she raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

He shook his head in disbelief as he snorted at her "So you can wait!" he grinned. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window with a smile planted on her face.

When they reached their destination Brennan allowed Booth to open the door of the SUV for her surprising them both. He smiled at her and began to lead her in by placing his hand on the small of her back. As they walked inside the view of the restaurant took her breath away. The restaurant was decorated in gold and red. On the centre of the room stood a tall statue of a cupid springing chocolate from its arrow. Circulating the cupid stood trays of strawberries and marshmallows which was decorated with pure red roses around the untouched surfaces. On the far corner of the dinning room stood a large French window. 'Shame it's winter' Booth thought. Even with the doors closed the table that occupied the left side of the far corner of the room shone from the moon light . The atmosphere of the room was calm as low music was being played from a violinist who greeted Booth with a nodded as he moved to his allocated table.

"Booth how could you afford a place like this!" she exclaimed.

"It was nothing Bones...I would do anything for you!" he said as he placed a gentle kiss to her temple. "Besides I know the chef...he's an old army buddy of mine" he smiled.

As they reached their table Booth smiled as he saw the moon lights light cascading down her hair illuminating her like a goddess. "You are so so beautiful Temperance, you have no idea!" he smiled as he grabbed her hand in his. She blushed a little at his compliment. He smiled as he saw her cheeks reddening content that he was the cause.

"Wow! I can see why this place is so popular the food was great" he smiled. Brennan nodded in agreement and glazed over at the dance floor. On the dance floor stood an elderly couple sawing to the slow rhythm of the melody. "Do you think we'll be like that?" Brennan asked as she ripped her eyes from the couple. "Uh huh" he nodded "Because I will always love you" He stood up and walked over to her side and reached for his hand out "care to dance?" he smiled, his eyes where full of passion as she made contact with skin she felt bolts of electricity through her arm, "I would love to Seeley!" she smiled and just like Brennan he could see the love and hope in her eyes. As they walked to the dance floor hand in hand the elderly couple noticed them and smiled politely. As a new song began to play she rested her head on Booth's shoulder and for once she let him lead them into the slow rhythm. Tears began to fall on Temperance's cheeks as they swayed. As Booth spun her around he noticed her eyes and when she returned back to him he whispered on her ear "Why are you crying beautiful?" he asked with a little concern to his voice.

"Because...I love you so so much Booth! and it scares me!" she sobbed "And these damn pregnancy hormones don't help my case!" she laughed through her tears. He joined her and kissed her neck as they continued to sway. "I love you..." he said as she looked at him blue eyes melting into brown as they shared a deep meaningful kiss.

All eyes were on them as they walked off the dance floor hand in hand. Everybody in the restaurant felt the electricity both partners shared as they witnessed true love.

"Temperance wanna take a walk?" he asked as they exited the restaurant.

She smiled and nodded 'yes' in response.

As they strolled through the park he noticed how cold the weather had dropped in the fewer hours and offered her his coat. She accepted it with a smile and moved her body closer to his to keep them both warm. "Didn't think it would be this cold!" he said with a chuckle. "Wanna go back to the SUV?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her. She shook her head 'no' and kept walking. When they reached the centre of the small park they found a little pond with a bench and made their way there holding hands with their fingers wired around each other.

"Temperance!" he whispered.

"Huh" she turned her gaze to Booth and immediately felt excitement bursting throughout her body "Yes Booth" she smiled.

"Temperance I'm in love with you" he smiled at her. She looked away and then looked back at him with a shy smile "I'm in love with you!"

"I want to pick up every single piece of you that may break in the future, I want to make it through it all. I want to grow all with you. I want to see our children growing up together with you. I want to see them getting married with you. I love you Bones" he kisses her softly on the lips. "Will you marry me?" he asked "Be my princess!" he grinned. She nodded and laughed "Of course you're my prince charming!" she said and captured his lips soundly. Her hands found their way to his hair as she deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss and laughed when he saw her frown. He then opens the small box he was holding to reveal a single large white diamond wrapped around a silver dolphin. Seeing the dolphin she began to sob "Sorry it's those damn hormone!" she sobbed. He laughed light and wrapped his arms around her as he caressed her abdomen. "This little guy is probably cold lets go home and celebrate our engagement!" he winked ask they began to walk back to the parked car.

A/N

This will be continued and I promise it will be posted by next week.

PS: whilst I was writing this I came up with a new idea for another B&B fic so look out for a story named **"I don't want to stay here any more" ** or along those lines.

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease_ review :o)_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly but my imagination which at this particular moment is running wild so if this chapter becomes a little wacky I apologize please don't send me to those very nice men with those very big nets lol okay enough from me here's the next chapter! Yaaaaay! (I'm way enthusiastic today) lol

~*~*~*~*

The smell of fresh bread were travelling through the air as Booth awoke from his deep sleep, initially he thought he was dreaming as the smell travelled up his nostrils but upon on noticing his fiancé absence from the bed he mentally nodded with satisfaction and pushed the covers away from his body. As his warm feet made contact with the cold floor he groaned and reached for his socks. With a quick gaze at his reflection in the mirror he began to follow the wonderful smell. Upon noticing the scenery in the kitchen the view took his breath away. There by the bread maker stood a tall brown haired woman with a slightly large bump on her stomach preparing their breakfast her skin seemed to be glowing with the sun light that crept through the blinds.

As she reaches for the butter a strong arm is wrapped around her stomach making her jump. "Booth you startled me!" she said. He grinned and kissed the back of her neck "Sorry Babe" he says before reaching for the icing on the cake. "Ouch!" he moaned as his hand was slapped away. "Do don't that Booth! This cake is not for you!" she said sternly. "You're mean when you're pregnant Bones! Did you know that?" he said as he rubbed his slightly red hand. She rolled her eyes "I thought you were support to be the strong big alpha male!" she mimicked.

"Who's the cake for Bones?" he asked changing the conversation.

"For Angela!" she said as she continued to add icing to the sponge. "Since when do you bake?" he snorted. "Since when have I been pregnant?" she snapped.

_Okay somebody is a little cranky today! He thought._

"Booth! Could you please remove your arms from my stomach? And go buy me some apple pie! You impregnated me the least you can do is get me pie!" she said as she let go of the spreading knife and loudly groaned in frustration. "What's wrong babe?" Booth asked trying to hide his own frustration. He knew this was the hormones talking, but every so often he had to remind himself. "Because this damn baby thinks my bladder is a damn squeeze toy...So excuse me for being pissed!" she said as she ran out the room. Booth could help it but laugh at his Bones. "Booth?" he heard.

"Yeah!" he responds.

"Pie?" he rolled his eyes and fished for the key "I'm on it!".

_Ten minutes later..._

"Hey Bones!" he says as he entered the apartment "I got your pies!" he said as he lifted the bag to her eyes reach. She smiled and took the bag from his hand. "Thank you...oh and Booth! I'm sorry about earlier!" she said as she took a large bit from the pie. "Don't mention it Bones...I understand!" he said as he gentle kissed her on the cheek. She began to sob when he stepped away. "Temperance, why are you crying?" he asked with concern. "You don't love me anymore!" she sobbed. "What?" he said wide eyed "Of course I love you, why would I?" he said as he raised her head by placing his index finger under her chin. "Because you think I'm fat and ugly!" she sobbed. "What! I don't think your fat Temperance you are pregnant it's natural and you are more beautiful now than ever before!" he smiled as he kisses her forehead.

"Are you saying I'm only beautiful because I'm carrying your baby, was I as beautiful before!" she said as she whipped her own tears._ God you can't win with her! He thought._

"No! You are and will always be beautiful!" he said as he smiled.

She began to sob again "Then why did you kissed me on the cheek and not the lip!" she said as she stormed out of the room, slamming the doors. He shook his head in amusement as he soundly breathed out. _God help me he whispered._

_10 minutes later..._

"Temperance" he knocked on the door "Come on open up!" he whispered.

"Go away Booth!" she shouted. "Fine you know what I will!" he said and walked away from the closed door.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Booth was irritated with the eight and a half months pregnant anthropologist that he had fallen asleep on the coach and was unaware of their bedroom door opening. As Brennan walked in the room she noticed his sleeping form and walked towards it. she poked his cheek until his eyes opened. "What you doing Bones!" he groaned.

"I'm sorry!" she said through her falling tears. "I didn't mean to be so cranky!" she said. "Do you wanted to help!" she asked raising the baby names book. He smiled and moved his body and patted the seat indicating her to sit there. She accepted his gesture and smiled.

"Okay I was thinking...If we have a boy could we name him Jayden Maxwell Booth, I love that name!" Booth said as he smiled. Brennan nodded in agreement and smiled "Okay as long as I can name the girl Emma-Lee Samantha Booth!" she smiled. He smiled in recognition of the name and nodded yes. They had gone to the scanning but both decided they didn't want to know the sex of the baby all they wanted to know was if the baby was healthy. The doctor had warned them there would be a few surprised with the birth but kept the information between him and the nurse in charge.

"Okay so it's decided if it's a boy we shall name his Jayden and if a girl Emma-Lee" Booth grinned. She nodded and kissed him on the lips. He grinned against her lips and wrapped his arm around her body as their kiss deepened.

"Booth I booked a date for our wedding!" she exclaimed when they broke apart.

"Oh yeah?" he smiled.

"July the 3rd. Three weeks after the baby's birth!" she said.

"I can't wait Mrs Booth to be" he said and received a glare from Brennan. "I will still be Dr Brennan. Booth!" she said crossing her arms across her chest. "So you're not going to have my last name?" he said trying to hide his hurt. "Yeah, I mean women don't have to get their husbands name, besides he won't be logical to change my name when I'm famously known as Brennan!" she said in her matter-of-factly voice.

"You really miss work don't you?" he said as he grinned.

She nodded yeah "I hope you're satisfied with two children because you are not getting another one from me!" she said. "I've read every journal in this apartment, I've written three more chapters for my novel and I've organised my closet" she said as she took a deep breath.

"Bones! Have you ever heard of relaxing?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I get so damn BORED!" she said. "GOD! Not again!" she shouted.

"What! What! Can I help you?" Booth asked as he heard the irritation in Brennan's voice. "I gotta pee!" she said as she rushed for the bathroom. He began to laugh "I can't help you with that!" and laughed again.

* * *

Now LET'S GET TO THE SERIOUS PART-- I don't know if you've heard this but it has been scientifically proven that you will live a healthier happier life is you click on my review button.... uh huh it said so on the...on the...ya know the NetDoctor site.

**Aurthor looks down slyly** 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Okay...I'm really, really seriously sorry it has taken me weeks since I've posted a new chapter on this story. I have no excuses, I just had a really good idea with some spoilers Hart Hanson gave for Season 5 and I couldn't let that skip my head. I really like the story I'm currently writing it's called Gravedigger's Trial and Brennan's note (From Alien in the spaceship) comes up! Be sure to check it out! Pretty please :o)

But I promise as soon as that Fic is complete I will give all my attention to this Fic and "Illicit Love x"

* * *

2:00 (am)

"_Daddy, Daddy" Booth Heard. As his head turned he spotted a small little girl running towards him with her hands wide open. She had a familiar twinkle in her eyes to her mother, her black hair bounced from side to side as she moved. "Mommy said we can have Ice-cream for lunch" the little girl exclaimed._

"_She did, did she?" he said raising a eyebrow to the tall woman behind the little girl. "Yes she did!" she said. He walked over to the tall woman and smiled. "Hey Mrs Booth, how's the little one doing today?" he kissed her and placed his hands on her stomach...._

He felt a sharp poke on his lower ribs and then the woman with the same voice from his dreams, said "Booth. Booth, wake up, my water just broke!"

At hearing her words his eyes immediately shoot open as he jumped out of the bed. "Okay Bones don't panic!" he said. He held out his breath as he forgot the basic human function. "Err, Booth! I'm not the one who needs to calm down, breath honey" she smiled.

"Sorry Bones, but when the woman I love is having my baby I have the tendency to panic!" he said.

"Aaaaaaooooooh" she groaned. "This baby is coming Booth, we gotta go!" she cried.

As they reached the hospital, her contractions where coming more frequently. Booth hated seeing her in pain and wished they could trade places. As the doctor reached them he looked at Brennan's flushed cheeks and asked "When did your water break Dr Brennan?"

"I don't know I was sleeping and then I felt wet" she said her face squeezed together when another contraction came. "It look like your child is going to arrive on tis words very shortly!" the doctor smiled.

"Just get it out of me!" she cried. Booth had a grin on his face as they made their way to the deleviry room.

"What are you laughing about Booth? You think this is funny? I'm in pain for god sakes, it's your fault and all you can do is LAUGHT!" she shouted.

"Sorry Baby" Booth said taking her hand in his.

"I hate you!!" she spat.

"I love you too!" he smiled.

20 mins later...

Brennan was excusted as she breathed out with frustration. "I thought you said shortly?" she said as she looked at the doctor. "Sorry Ms Brennan but I'm gona have to ask you to push!" the doctor said.

"I AM PUSHING!" she cried. With a final push the room began to fill with the loud cries of the baby and she smiled before closing her eyes. "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Boot, you have a baby Boy!" the doctor smiled.

"A boy, You hear that Bones, we have a boy" he grinned.

"Okay Booth I'm tired can I just close my eyes for a min" She felt her stomach aching again and screamed "Dr Brennan I'm gona need you to push again!" the doctor said.

"What why?" she cried, because it seems you were carrying twins!" the doctor smiled.

"TWINS. TWINS!" she shouted. "I hope your happy Booth!" she said.

"Happiest day of my life along with Parker, so yep I'm pretty happy" he grinned and kissed her forehead "now push".

She did and within minutes another loud cry filled the room. "Congratulation, you have a boy and girl* the doctor smiled.

"Boy and Girl?" she cried "I have two, I only wanted one!" she said. "Sorry looks like you got a package, my boys can swim!" he smiled as he puffed his torso out with pride. She rolled her eyes and smiled to the nurse who was walking towards tem with two little babies.

She placed them on their mother's arms and excused herself from the room.

"I guess we can have both names after all!" she smiled as she looked at the little human beings. She felt love for them, how could that be possible? She had just met them seconds ago and love was already there.

* * *

To be continued....


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Like I promised, I will finish this story before starting a new one.

I don't really like this chapter to be honest with you guys, I have a minor writers block thing going on :s and I can't seem to come up with my usual wacky ideas. ***Frowning*** please review this and feed my little plot bunny who's currently on vacation. **Sigh**...

Hopefully I will be updating this on a weekly basis.

* * *

Brennan woke up to the sound of two screaming babies, she frowned at the unfamiliar sound, wondering if their mother had perhaps forgotten them. She heard the cries getting closer and closer to her ears until they substantially opened to see the source of the screams. Noticing the babies she swallowed the lump in her throat and gazed at her fiancée and cried.

His smile turned into a frown when he saw her sobbing. "Bones. Sweetie, Why are you crying?" he asked, concern, presented on his voice.

"I'm a terrible mother, I....I forgot about for a moment there, I can't do this" she sobbed. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to control her tears.

He placed Jayden onto his bassinet and rushed to comfort a shaking Brennan. "Bones, this is all new to you. You are not a terrible mother, far from it, you are amazing with Parker. And Samantha and Emma-Lee loved you. You just woke up it's perfectly natural, to their cries and you weren't used to it" he comforted her. He kissed her tears away and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you and I'm so so happy to have you as the mother of my children" he said between their kisses.

"I love you too, and do _not_ expect to be getting more from me" she said in her matter-of-factly voice. He rolled his eyes and gently reached for Emma-Lee who started crying when Jayden feel asleep.

The twins already had their own distinctive looks, Jayden had the littlest hint of dark hair, he seemed to have inherited Booth's facial structure. He was a little chubbier than Emma-Lee weighing 8 lbs 15oz while Emma-Lee weighed 5 lbs 13oz, she took after her mother with her tiny looks, a head full of light brown hair, her cheeks so rosy.

Booth noticed his daughters eyes opening and grinned at her half asleep mother. "Look Bones she's got blue eyes" he grinned.

"You know her eye colour will change eventually, so will Jayden's. Infants tend to go through different eye colour changes throughout their baby years. This will story when they reach the age of three...maybe four...I don't know I'm so tired" she whispered before her eyes closed and she fell into a peaceful sleep. "Your mummy is so smart...isn't she?" he said with a baby tone to his voice. He could have sworn she said 'yes' before she fell asleep.

He knew he was grinning like some big idiot, but if that's what it took to be happy then, he surely did not care.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*

Three Months later...

The morning felt nothing but beautiful, the sun's rays produced a natural warmth to the room. Brennan smiled to herself. She turned her gaze towards her sleeping fiancée. She wrapped her arm around him, kissed the back of his neck and awaited for his response. She did not way long, before she felt his body shifting under her arm. He turned around, faced her, "Good morning beautiful" he whispered before he kissing her.

"Morning" she smiled into his lips "The kids sleep through the night"

"I know" he stated. "When will they wake up?" he asked, his face inches away from hers.

"I don't know" she said with confusion "Why?"

"Cause I'm getting up for work in....um thirty minutes and..." his words were unfinished when Brennan's lips crashed onto his. Just as their kiss turned a little frenzied, the babies started crying. Brennan sighed as their lips detached.

"I'll get them" he smiled and fished for his pants and T-shirt.

"Hello my little monsters, did you have a good sleep? Daddy is so proud of you guys for letting mummy and I sleep" he whispered. Placing each child onto his chest her balanced them and walked towards his room.

"Morning mummy! We love you and we are so hungry" he said applying the baby voice.

Brennan looked at her fiancée and began to laugh. He blushed lightly.

"Bring me my children Booth" she smiled, arms reached out. Two years ago if anyone told her she was going to fall in love with her partner and have his babies, she would have told them to seek medical attention, but there she was. Two beautiful babies and a handsome fiancée and she couldn't be happier.

To think this all started with a young date. It started with a best friend locking them in the supply close, to then a bad date, which turned sour when their felling came to the surface. To then a passionate night, that gave them both the hope and promise them gave each other, to conceiving their children to then a proposal. Everything fell into place. Could life be this perfect forever? Or will there be any complications?

To be continued.....

* * *

...Well you have to wait till next time to find out if live will always be perfect.

You should expect to see the wedding in chapter 7!

I know I know the writing is not one of my finest, but in my defence I've been studying my head off at college today and writer's block does not help my case either! LOL

Please review I want good AND bad reviews peeps!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Sadly...

**Thank you to everyone, if I had the amazing opportunity **

**to know D.B or E.D I would totally tell them to hug and kiss **

**the living daylights out of you lovely people!**

* * *

Booth had a large smile plastered on his face as he walked through the lab, he waved at every squint that came his way, occasionally greeting them with a 'Good morning'. He practically sprinted towards his fiancée office. To those around him that new what was happening within a weeks time, smiled at his enthusiasm.

As he reached the clear glass doors that separated her office from the lab's platform, he eagerly opened them and smiled at the forensic anthropologist.

"Good Morning, to the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing mother and woman in the world" his smile widened. She moved her gaze from the paper she was glazing at and smiled.

"Hello handsome, you seem happy today"

He walked towards her, his body inches away from hers. "Did I tell you that I love you?" he lowered his head and kissed her. "Everyday" she kissed him back, capturing his lips.

"Al-right love birds" Angela cleared her throat.

"Sorry Angela" Booth grinned.

"We just can't keep our hands off-of each other" Brennan grinned, matching Booth's.

"I bet you can't" Angela said, mischievously.

"Is there something you need?" Brennan asked.

Angela walked towards the pair and sat at the nearby chair. "We need to go shopping for your dress and I need you to choose the flowers".

Brennan's eyes widened "Angela, I said I didn't want a big wedding! All I want is all of my team, and family."

"Sweetie, this is your wedding! Your wedding! I never in a million years ever thought I'd say that to you, I'm planning on making this day PERFECT! Please don't take that away from me" Angela pleaded.

Brennan felt guilty. She nodded and stood up. "Okay" she agreed. She turned around and smiled at Booth. "You don't mind looking after Jayden and Emma-Lee until I get back?" Brennan murmured.

"Of course not Bones! They are my children! Go and enjoy your girlie afternoon" he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened their kiss, both forgetting Angela's presence. Their intimate kiss turned hungry when they explore each others mouths, as if for the very first time. A low moan escaped Brennan's mouth.

"GUYS!" Angela Exclaimed "I'm still here! Come on Bren, we have things to do, you guys can make out in your own house" she smiled and grabbed Brennan's wrist, dragging her towards the exit, leaving a gasping Booth. With the birth of his kids and the whole proposal, he had completely forgotten that he still had a home to go to. Yes he did spend all of his nights at Brennan's apartment, but they were not living together, not yet, not really.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Brennan sighed for the tenth time that afternoon, eighteen dresses and no luck. One was too short, others were too long, too white, not enough white, too heavy the list went on...

"Ange..I don't see why I can't have that one" Brennan pointed to the simple satin dress.

"Because sweetie, you are thirty-five not seventy" Angela rolled her eyes.

"But I've got work to do Angela" Brennan hissed and looked at her friend who seemed to be gasping in excitement. "I found it! I found the dress" Angela exclaimed. Brennan thanked her luck stars (As a metaphor of course!) for finding her the dress, because after trying so many dresses a woman could only complain after the sixth.

"Oh...Thank god!" Brennan squealed. Angela moved her eyes from the dress and glared at the squealing anthropologist in shock. "OMG! That was so OOC for you sweetie!" Angela joined her friend in her squeals. Brennan stopped her jumping and looked at her best friend, seriously, confused.

Angela dismissed her friends confusion. "Come on, we still have the flowers to look at" They walked to the till and purchased the dress. After stopping at Starbucks for a coffee, they made their way to the flower shop.

When they walked through the room, the scent of fresh flowers, swam through their nostrils. "Smells nice in here" Brennan commented. Angela agreed, before sprinting towards the daffodils.

"These are pretty and they are your favourite right?" Angela said. Brennan nodded and walked towards Angela and picked up a daffodil and smelt it.

Angela dropped the flower and rushed towards another set of flowers, this time, red roses. She squealed when the thought of have violent at the wedding entered her mind, she dismissed the roses and looked for violet, her excitement was evident. "You are like a child in a candy store" Brennan laughed. "Yep, pretty much" Angela grinned.

Just like the dresses, they spent two hours looking at different types of flowers until they had settled with what Angela had stated 'The perfect scent, for the perfect day"

They reached their respective cars and said their goodbye's, Brennan thanked her friend again for the third time that afternoon. "Don't worry it sweetie, what are friends for? Now go home and take care of your gorgeous children and hunky husband to be." Brennan smiled, at the artist and speed away, towards her house. Contented with the days events. In a week she would become; Dr Temperance Brennan Booth, and for once in her life, she was ecstatic.

She turned on her radio and listen to the song playing at the time. With a smile on her face.

_Nothin makes me more happy than to know  
That I have such a close friend  
To know that you're down for me is reassuring  
It's the reason I'm always smilin_

And when I'm kickin' it with you  
I have a lot fun with you  
Never any kind of pressure  
Comin' from you  
Trying to get me to do  
Anything I'm not ready to  
That's why I really like you

Da da da da da

You make me happy  
Da da da da da  
Da da da da da  
So very happy

* * *

A/N: I know I know I said this was the wedding chapter but in my defence just look at how long this was. AND I wanted to dedicate a whole chapter just for the wedding! I won't let you down either.

Thank you and keep reviewing =)


	8. Chapter 8: The wedding Part one

Here is the wedding. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Wedding part one.

August 25th Saturday morning, the blazing light from the warm summers sun, already gloomed throughout the gardens, that belonged to no other man but a Dr Jack Hodgins. The smell from the thousands of different flowers travelled through the light atmosphere that filled the promising day with nothing but delight.

Angela had chosen Phalaenopsis Orchids for some of the decoration, it created a natural cascade and looked elegant in a tall arrangement. The purple flower looked classy next to the large while frame that held them up. However it was the ivory Gardenias that grabbed, passers attention, as the delicate flowers floated on the large pond on the gardens. The rest of the large garden, filled with classical white chairs that was prepared for the ceremony, with sweet peas flowers snake like wrapped around the chairs legs. As Angela observed the arrangements she started squealing with delight. "Everything is perfect!" she squealed at the wedding planned that she had hired, unacknowledged by Brennan.

After insuring, the flowers and other arrangements were taken cared of, she walked towards the guess room, being used as Brennan's 'Getting ready room' as she called it. She knocked on the door with her index finger and waited for the response of her best friend. When the lights turned green, she opened the door and smiled at her best friends appearance. There in the middle of the room, looking at the large mirror stood Temperance Brennan. Her dress couldn't have been more perfect for her, thin straps, tight torso with a thin white braided V-neck and plunges to the back. the torso stayed tight until the hips, where of course, the dress poofed out slightly (not much thought) all the way down with a 1 foot round even train. The back had a low V-backed style with a large lace tie bow making her dress very 1920s-esk. Her hair hung loose, with a few white flowers around the curls that cascaded across her shoulders, framing her face.

"How do I look?" Brennan turned around and smiled at her friend. Angela blinked back a few tears. "You look gorgeous Sweetie, like an Angel".

Brennan allowed a single tear to fall down her face. "Thank you Angela" she simply said.

Angela waved her hand in the air, and dismissed it. "What are maid-of-honours for?" she grinned.

"No, I mean thank you for being my friend, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have two beautiful children and Booth"

"NO, Sweetie, you've always had Booth, you just needed to open your eyes" Angela hugged her friend, only their arms touching. (Not to ruin the dress).

"And you did that" Brennan bit her bottom lip. "Angela, but I do have a question. What if I get cool feet, just as the wedding is about to start?" Brennan asked a little nervous.

"Sweetie, it's 'Cold Feet' and you will be fine, in two hours time you will be Mrs Seeley Booth" and reassured her with another hug.

~*~*~*~*

"Hey man! You look like a ghost" Hodgins said as he watched Booth looking at the mirror.

"Thanks!" Booth smiled and pretended to take it seriously.

"No Problem" Hodgins joked. "We have a present for Dr B and you, they are waiting in the corridor" Hodgins smiled and watched Booth's excited form leaving the room. When he got out, his eyes widened with glee. His little boy did make it after all! "Parker!" He exclaimed happily.

"Daddy! Dr Addy said that today you are getting married to Dr Bones" the little blonde boy giggled.

"Daddy sure is...wait, did you say Dr Addy?" Booth asked. Parker nodded. Booth moved his gaze from his son and looked at the standing man next to the child.

"Zach, my man, I'm so glad they allowed you to be her today" Booth smiled.

"Of course Agent Booth, I would not miss the opportunity to see my mentor getting married to her partner, even though I vaguely remember her refusal to the ritual" he stated. Booth nodded, a little confused, but happy.

~*~*~*~**

Brennan was readjusting the final touches to her dress and hair when she heard a knock at the door, she gave one final look in the mirror and walked towards the door, turning the door knob to the side she opened the door and smiled at the man standing on the other side.

"Russ" she greeted him, before she pulled him closer to her and hugged him.

"Hey Tempe!" he said and kissed her cheek. "I got you something" he held a blue package in his hand and walked further in the room. He gave her the blue wrap.

"What is it?" she asked, as she unwrapped the gift.

"Wait and see" he replied. When she had finally unwrapped the gift, a gasp escaped her mouth. It was a clear diamond a set of a necklace with the diamond earnings. She placed the gift on the table beside her and gave her bother a thank you hug. "They were mum's" he stated. She felt tears building up in her eyes, she tried to blink them away, but one managed to escape.

"Thank you" she murmured. "I love you".

"I love you too sis. And don't worry about your babies they are fine with my wife and kids" he smiled.

"Please tell them that Mummy loves them very much" she smiled. He nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Everything was in place, the band, that Angela had hired to play the infamous tune of 'Here comes the bride', the flowers, just the way she wanted them, the guests had all located their seats and most importantly. The bride and groom were ready.

Brennan glared at her father, who was waiting, to take her down the aisle. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered how beautiful she looked. She thanked him. "I'm ready dad" she smiled. He nodded and began to walk his daughter towards Booth and the catholic priest. (Brennan's choice because she believed in Booth). As they made their way down, Brennan spotted Jayden and Emma-Lee next to Parker and felt her heart swelling. They were her children, she finally had her own family. She was finally going to be Mrs Booth.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, if I took longer to update than you liked, I have a really busy schedule at the moment, with college and work, it doesn't really give me much time to indulge in my favourite hobby. I'm actually suppose to be doing my Biology and Physics essay at the moment, but I had to escape from Maths and Human Cells, or I would have gone mad.

Keep an eye out for the other part of the wedding.

PS: DID YOU JUST LOVE BONES SEASON 5 PREMIER? I REALLY WANTED TO HUG BOOTH! He was so right damn cute! I LOVE HIM. Also I really wanted to punch Sweets! For what he said about Booth feelings! Grrrrr


End file.
